Familiars
Familiars are friendly creatures that inhabit the world of Flight Rising. Due to their gentle demeanor, they are generally accepted as pets and companions to dragon clans, and can provide increasingly substantial benefits the more you bond with them. Acquiring familiars will fill out your Bestiary. Acquiring Familiars Familiars can be found in almost every part of the site.http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=868232&p=mb Here are just a few of the places or activities in which you may encounter or acquire a familiar: *Treasure/Gem Marketplace *Auction House *Gathering Items *Swipp's Swap Stand *Pinkerton's Plundered Pile *Treasure Chests *Coliseum battles *Festive Favors Festival Familiars It's been confirmed by Neondragon/Undel that each year, there will be different set of familiars.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=frd&id=955891&page=2 Every familiar gain from those festivals will be different each month to match the elemental holiday while each year, a different set will be changed. *June 2013 - May 2014: Sprite Set *June 2014 - May 2015: Ursa Set Pairing Familiars with Dragons Each dragon in your clan is able to be paired with one unique familiar.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=9 This means that if you have two of the same type of familiar (ex: two Hedgehogs), you will only be able to pair one Hedgehog to a member of your clan. The other Hedgehog will remain in your Hoard. Pairing a familiar is simple: Simply click on the dragon you wish to perform the pairing with, then click the "Change" button in the Familiar box. From the next menu, click a familiar from your inventory. And that's it! Bonding In order to reap the benefits of pairing a familiar, they must first become more comfortable with your clan. This is done through the act of bonding. Bonding can be done once a day by clicking the heart button below your familiar. Each bonding will increase the familiar's level of comfort within your clan, as well as award you with a small sum of treasure. Each time your familiar reaches a new level of comfort, they will present you with a gift! Collecting and bonding with many familiars can be a satisfying and lucrative activity! Bonding Levels: *Wary — 15 Treasure *Tolerant — 20 Treasure *Relaxed — 25 Treasure *Inquisitive — 30 Treasure *Companion — 35 Treasure *Loyal — 45 Treasure *Awakened — 50 Treasure Chest Rewards for leveling up each time: *Rusted Treasure Chest — Tolerant, Relaxed, Inquisitive *Iron Treasure Chest — Companion, Loyal *Gilded Decorative Chest — Awakened Types A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V W Y Z Retired Familiars These familiars are no longer available except from other users. The majority of these familiars are from the various elemental festivals. but a few are gifts from the admins or were gotten from the Kickstarter. http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=27 Skycat.png|Skycat GoldenIdol.png|Golden Idol BoneFiend.png|Bone Fiend CogFrog.png|Cog Frog Boolean.png|Boolean Redfootedakirbeak.png|Red-Footed Akirbeak LightSprite.png|Light Sprite LightningSprite.png|Lightning Sprite Speedy.png|Speedy 1594.png|Fire Sprite Arcane Sprite.png|Arcane Sprite Plague sprite.png|Plague Sprite Earth Sprite.png|Earth Sprite GoldenBantamFangar.png|Golden Bantam Fangar Ice Sprite.png|Ice Sprite Shadow Sprite.png|Shadow Sprite Wind Sprite.png|Wind Sprite Water_sprite.png|Water Sprite Nature Sprite.png|Nature Sprite Reference Category:Game